MY OKIKAGU OS-ST-SS
by Lucerenne
Summary: My Gintama One-shots/short stories/Short Scenes Compilation MOSTLY OKIKAGU
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yo! This is my

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Gintama One-shots/short stories/Short Scenes**

 **~Compilation~**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **WARNING:**

-Might have offensive/foul words

-Might be too corny

-Might become OOCs

-Grammar Sucks

-NO LEMON. I'm too PURE for those xD

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **SORACHI HIDEAKI-SENSEI GAVE BIRTH TO THIS MASTERPIECE, NOT ME**

 **RULES:**

-Review is a must!!! LOL I don't mind if it's a negative or positive.

-If a minimum of 3 person asked for a continuation of any one-shot I made, I might consider and make one.

-Everyone can/should suggest some scenes they like/want for the characters. (because author-san can easily run out of ideas~)

-If ever I have a same Fic with other coauthor, please notify me. I'll delete it.

-Any Issues such as complaints, violent reactions, etc. Please don't hesitate to PM me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **~Thank You In Advance~**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**


	2. WHITE CRANE'S GRATITUDE

**A REVIEW A DAY KEEPS THE AUTHOR UPDATE**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **White Crane's Gratitude**

 **Gintama Style**

 **Main** **Characters** :

Kagura (18 y/o)

Okita Sougo (22 y/o)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once upon a time, a young handsome policeman finds a small and fragile crane caught in a trap. His lips formed an evil smile as he approached the crane. He stared at it for a while and he noticed that it was shivering and is struggling to break free.

It was winter, and feeling sorry for the poor little bird, takes the initiative and frees it. He sees the fragile creature fly away through the sky in a hurry.

"Geez... What an ungrateful chick!" He said then left.

In front of his house, there stood a young beautiful lady dressed in white with a pale complexion, beautiful long vermilion hair, tempting blue eyes and pinkish lips. He lose his composure for a couple of seconds but easily get it back. The lady approaches him and said...

"Uhm... Please, would it be okay for me to stop here for the night?" the lady requested earnestly, looking straight at him.

"Why would I? I don't even know you. You might be a criminal or something" He said with his deadpan voice.

"Huuuh!? I'm not a criminal or something. My name is Kagura and I'm just looking for a place to stay for a night" She said with a little blush in her cheeks. The young policeman is not yet convinced.

"My house is not a red-light district" He monotonously said then he noticed that its getting late and colder.

"Its not like thaaat!" She defended. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine. I warn you. I'm a policeman so any wrong move and I'll kill you. Better behave well this night" He warned with a killer aura. The lady just sweat drop and thought 'Kill? But he said he is a policeman'

The two entered the policeman's humble house. It was neat, clean and tidy, not much expected for a young man's house.

"Uhm... What's your name?" The lady asked as she sat down.

"Why would I tell you? You're just staying for a night" He said, not looking for her. He's busy preparing for dinner.

"But!... But... What if I... will stay with you for the rest of your life?" She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Stay? Hey you said you're just staying for a night! So you have a motive to leech on me huh? For the rest of my life, my ass!" He said with an angry deadpan voice.

"No! I meant about marriage!" She said

"Marriage and leeching are the same! Marriage is just worst than leeching!"

"But―"

"What can you offer to me? Do you even have any source of income?"

"Uhm... I... only have myself" She said with a disappointed voice.

"What? So you can only offer your body?" He said then scanned the lady from head to toe. Yep, definitely sexy and beautiful. But in the end... "Nah... I'll pass" He added. This made the lady snapped. She just wanted to thank him!

They've been silent until its time to sleep. Their futon are placed with a great distance.

The lady pondered and thought _'I'll just think of another way to thank him for saving me'_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

GYAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER~ I KNOW~

So... Wanna have a continuation ?


	3. MARRY ME?

A REVIEW A DAY KEEPS THE AUTHOR UPDATE

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Marry** **Me?**

 **Main Characters:**

Kagura (24 y/o)

Okita Sougo (28 y/o)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

One night, Okita Sougo went home very drunk.

"Hey" A woman's voice. Sougo turned to face the woman. He saw a grown up China. Woah! Definitely sexy and beautiful! What happen? Did the world decided to end itself?

"Ah.. China! *hik* Woah! You grew a very nice boobs! Haha*hik*" He said laughing his ass off. Kagura just facepalmed then went to the bathroom to get a basin and a wet towel.

"Chinaaaa~ *hik* Why are you in my *hik* house? That's trespassing, Oi!" He roared and that triggers his hungover. He immediately grab his mouth when he felt that the puke is coming. Kagura appeared in front of him, holding a basin and a wet towel.

"Here" She said then he puke in his hearts content while Kagura gently rubbing his back.

"China... *hik*" Kagura wiped his face with a wet towel. He just stared at her with a shock face. ' _Grown up_ _China is being so caring! This might be a dream! Then... Being honest won't kill right?'_ He thought. He held her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"China... I love you... marry me?" He said then he fall asleep at her lap. A moment of silence.

"Uhm... Sougo we've been married for three damn years already" Kagura said as she let out a soft giggles.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

How was it? :D


	4. MARRIED LIFE

**A REVIEW A DAY KEEPS THE AUTHOR UPDATE**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Married Life**

 **Main Character**

Okita Sougo (26 y/o)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Being in a married life is not a bad thing at all. You can tease your wife all day long. You can make her submit herself to you. You can do a lot of things. But sometimes... there are awkward and some irritating moments.

Every Morning, my wife always did some little tricks to make me bring my lunch. Sometimes I act like I didn't saw my lunch or I forgot to bring it to make her go to my workplace and have some time with her. As if I could tell her those, I'm a Sadist afterall.

Today, I woke up not seeing my wife anywhere in the house. In the dining table, my breakfast is already set and there's a note beside it.

 _I'm going to Soyo-chan's house! There's an emergency and she needs my help. I already prepared your breakfast. Eat well. I Love You._

I just smiled and started to eat my breakfast.

After preparing everything, I am supposed to go but I saw a huge paper pinned in the door, with a huge boobs drawn in there. Below the boobs was the 'NOW STOP LOOKING AND DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR LUNCH WITH YOU. TAKE CARE' note written. I just smirked at how creative my wife can be. Okay she win this time. I took my lunch and went to work.

I went home early to EHEM... Pamper my wife. I bought a lots of food more on desserts and her favorite Sukonbu. I opened the door and no one greeted me. No signs of my wife coming home. Damn. How dare she! What kind of emergency is it that makes her stay there long?

I ate the foods that I brought and left her with a half amount. I placed a note beside it.

 _This is my revenge bitch. How dare you! I haven't even seen your ugly face today. What kind of emergency is that?_

I finished washing the dishes, took a bath then sleep. I'll just make her beg tomorrow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry its short. I'm too depressed because of a stupid virus corrupting my SDCARD. Damn... All of my important files including my GINTAMA COLLECTION was been deleted, even my apps that are saved in the SDCARD.


	5. SAY YES!

**A REVIEW A DAY KEEPS THE AUTHOR UPDATE**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Say Yes!**

 **Main Characters:**

Kagura (21 y/o)

Okita Sougo (25 y/o)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Today is their second anniversary of being a couple yet that damn surrogate father of hers! Making her went some errands out of the town! The sun already started setting. She took out the piece of paper that her customer gave to her and read it.

'Let's Meet at the Cherry Blossom Tree. _Hanami_

-Sadist Sougo'

"HANAMI!?!?!? WHO THE HELL IS THAT!? DON'T TELL ME THAT SADIST!!! HE'S CHEATING ON MEEEE!!!" She roared but she noticed the back side of the paper and read it.

'Oh... I know you're stupid. Hanami means the flower viewing. I love you'

"Ah... Atleast say it earlier!" she said while blushing.

She went to the Sakura Tree where they spent her very first flower viewing. There stands a man with a calm face.

"You're late" He said. Kagura feel like something big will happen and that made her nervous.

"So?" she said as she crossed her arms

"I have something to tell you but the most important part will be after our duel" He said with a serious yet content eyes.

"Duel?" She confusedly asked

"Yes. Kagura... Let's have our final duel as a rival and couple" His words made her shock.

"H-Huuuuh!? Are... Are you breaking up with me?" She said teary eyed.

"Well... something like that. If I win, You will say 'yes' to my final order as your boyfriend, that will be given to you after our duel." Sougo just look away. 'So I have to say yes to his break up huh!?' Kagura thought.

A lot of people appeared, encircling them. She saw that all of them are the residents of Kabuki-cho. Some of them look so serious and some are kinda excited. What caught her attention the most is her family members, blood related and not, tied in chairs with a very thick loops.

"They are our witness. The first one who can make the opponent's blood touch the floor will be the winner." He said before she voiced her question. 'So he wanted to humiliate me if ever I lose huh?' She thought. 'Well I won't!!' she added.

They started their clashing and Sougo spoke in between.

"Kagura... This place is where the first time I've set my eyes on you... As a potential rival" He started between their clash, kagura just continued her roars.

"I don't know if you remember though, you're stupid afterall" He added. No comment again from the lady's side but that's what he preferred.

"After that we started to argue everytime we have an encounter. If you're conscious of it... You will notice that I usually started it by pissing you off since you have a very short temper" He smirked and tried to hit kagura reaally hard so she back off.

"Those times that you're encouraging me... you're not good at it but I really appreciate those" He said as he dodge Kagura's strong and fierce kicks.

"When you left with your real Father, I was really upset for an unknown reason. Then you came back after two years"

"Did you know that I never thought nor expected you to grow into a sexy and beautiful bitch?" He smiled while talking and that made Kagura lose her pace for a seconds. Kagura kick him hard that made him cough blood but he made sure that it won't fall to the floor.

"After your comeback debut, everything inside me change. At first, I thought it's just because of lust or something because you're showing too much skin that time" he continued, not minding the pain. He charged at Kagura and they clash again.

"But then time and people around us made me notice that it was not lust what's resting within me... It was a damn thing called... love" His eyes softened. Kagura was taken a back again and Sougo took that opportunity to slash her but she dodge magnificently.

"I fell inlove with you... I really don't want to accept that fact... because I know loving you is a huge mistake for a sadist like me." He continued slashing her but she also good at dodging.

"I tried to woo you several times but you're too pure and dumb inspite of hanging with ossans, hentais, stalkers, mayora and sadists... Really... If you just know how many times the word 'give up' crosses my mind.. .But I'm a sadist and I'm a kind of man that will do his best to get what he wanted"

"After a lot's of stupid, unsadist-like, act, I finally made you mine" He noticed that Kagura is already crying.

"Everyday is both my blessing and misfortune... I'm so lucky yet unlucky to be yours... But I want you to know that... I don't regret any of it... well sometimes... ah.. nevermind"

"Did you know how much pain in the ass your fathers and brothers for me? They are always trying to take my life! I questioned why I am still alive inspite of always being hospitalized by a three strong psychotic and a straight man and I came up with this conclusion..." He eyed her family. He saw that they are staring at him with their bloodshot killer eyes, ready to jump at him any second.

"That's why Kagura... I can't lose to you! No not today! Just not today! I don't care how much you torture me afterwards but my resolution is firm!!!" He said as he readied his last slash.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" They both roared. They both fall on the ground but only one drop of blood falls. He smirked, stand up and went in front of her. She look so devastated. Aahh... his sadistic side really enjoying this.

"Kagura... rise up. Stand. We should not waste any more time or I will be killed before I say those filthy words. Look at your surrogate and biological family. They are staring daggers at me. Aaahh~ so lucky that glares can't kill." Kagura stared at his crimson eyes as she slowly stands up.

"Kagura... I know you aren't fitted to be a wife but I want you in my life more than ever. I want to secure you as my possession so... Listen I won't repeat this afterwards!" She gulped and readied herself for the upcoming break up. Well... that's what she thought. She was shocked when he kneeled and took out a small box.

"Kagura... I know I'm too awesome for you but... You have to marry me" He said as he gently securing the ring in her ring finger.

"Stupid!! That's not even a question so how could I say yes properly! And didn't it supposed to beー" He stands and interrupt her.

"Stupid! I told you that's my command" He said then he shut her up with a kiss.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry for not so detailed fight... I'm not good with it but I hope you enjoyed this chappy.

This is for Sougo's Birthday Update!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU DAMN SADIST!!!


End file.
